party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Info Luigi is Mario's younger brother. He was designed to be like Mario, but when his popularity grew, his personality have changed, which is the reason why people referred him a "coward". For more info, click here. In SSBB Luigi makes his 3rd appearance in SSBB. He also keeps his Down Special, unlike Mario which haves a new down special, F.L.U.D.D. Description Luigi is the dreamy, comical poster boy of the Smash series, and everywhere he goes his slightly awkward presence is felt. This time around I’d like to present him as less of the eternal second fiddle—and maybe give him a new title like, "everyone’s favorite man in green"! How to Unlock To unlock Luigi, you must: *Play 22 brawls *Beat Classic with no continues *Get Luigi to join your party in The Subspace Emissary For the first two, you must defeat Luigi in a 1-life Brawl to fully complete it. The last one would be automatically unlock without fighting Luigi. Special Moves Up Special:Super Jump Punch The Super Jump Punch is Luigi’s calling card. hidden03_080215e.jpg|If you hit the opponent with it midmove, Luigi merely taps the opponent, knocking out a single coin. hidden03_080215f.jpg|BUT! When you get in close and connect with the beginning of the move... hidden03_080215g.jpg|PING! Luigi sends ‘em rocketing skyward! This is the Fire Jump Punch. It’s more potent on the ground than in the air, so try catching the enemy off guard with it after a quick dash or evasive roll. hidden03_080215h.jpg|Sadly, Luigi’s a sitting duck when he whiffs this attack. Side Special:Green Missile Boost the damage and distance the Green Missile can fly by holding down the special-move button! Occasionally, regardless of whether you charge the move or not, the Green Missile will launch explosively! This happens about 1/8th of the time and dramatically boosts the power of the attack! hidden03_080215i.jpg|Remember to aim carefully before blasting off. Final Smash:Negative Zone When you trigger Luigi’s Final Smash, funky world music fades in and the immediate area gets wrapped up in the Negative Zone. hidden03_080215j.jpg|You’re on Luigi’s turf now! Opponents who set foot in the Negative Zone are plagued by a random assortment of effects including: *Drastically reduced attack power *Greater launch distance when hit *Increased likelihood of slipping *Steady increase in damage percentage *Flower growth on head *Dizziness *Uncontrollable taunting *Sudden sleepiness *Decreased movement speed ...And so on. If you fall asleep or get dizzy here, you’ll have no way to avoid the inevitable Fire Jump Punch that will seal your fate!! hidden03_080215k.jpg|Easy pickings. Mmm mmm. If your opponent unleashes the Negative Zone, at least try to stay in the air. While aloft you won’t suddenly sleep, slip, or start taunting. Gallery hidden03_080215a.jpg hidden03_080215b.jpg hidden03_080215c.jpg hidden03_080215d.jpg In SSB4 As of 8/7/13, Luigi have been confirmed to be playable in SSB4. His moves are unknown. In SSF Luigi is one of the easiest character to unlock. In order to do so, you must beat Adventure Mode with Mario on at least Normal difficultly or higher. He is also needed in order to unlock the final character, Mr. Game and Watch. In SSF2 Luigi was previously confirmed to appear in Super Smash Flash 2 as an unlockable character. Prior to the roster change, it is unknown if he is confirmed as a playable character. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males